walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Welles (TV Series)
Welles, also referred to as Wellesy, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a pilot for the U.S. Military. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known of Welles' life prior to or as the outbreak began. He was in the National Guard. Post-Apocalypse Unnamed Refugee Center Sometime after the initial outbreak, Welles, among other National Guardsmen, was stationed at a fortified refugee center to help protect those inside. Days before the events of the episode "Walk With Me", one National Guardsman was bitten by a walker inside the encampment. Panicked individuals opened one of the gates to escape, allowing walkers to overrun the encampment. Welles and ten other National Guardsmen, among them being Sean, Franklin, Wilson, and Brady, escaped the chaos and traveled for about sixty miles before they were blocked by a jammed highway (which may have been the same highway that prevented Rick Grimes' group from reaching Fort Benning and detoured them to Hershel Greene's farm). Welles, Sean, and Franklin then took their helicopter out to scope the landscape ahead. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Welles is first seen piloting a helicopter, with Sean and Franklin also on-board. Mid-flight he loses control of the helicopter and it crashes, killing his two passengers and severely wounding him. The Governor arrives at the scene and, with his crew, drags him out of the wreckage and brings him, along with Andrea and Michonne, who were watching the scene nearby, to Woodbury. He is then placed in a hospital bed and put into the care of Dr. Stevens, while the Governor questions him about where he came from and where his group is located. Welles informs the Governor about the events surrounding the overrun encampment, his convoy, and the helicopter crash. Welles reveals to the Governor the location of his convoy after being assured by the Governor that they would be rescued and brought to Woodbury, but is betrayed and later killed, with his decapitated zombified head being placed in one of the Governor's fish tanks, along with several other peoples' decapitated heads. "Made to Suffer" Welles is amongst the heads that Michonne discovers in the Governor's fish tanks. Noticing the zombified Welles, Michonne realizes what kind of man the Governor is. Later, Andrea notices the fish tanks, though it is unknown whether or not she notices that the head of Welles is part of the collection. Death ;Killed By *Helicopter Crash (Caused) Welles is found alive, though severely injured, after the helicopter he was piloting crashed into the woods. *The Governor (Alive, Direct or Caused) '' *Woodbury Soldier ''(Alive, Possibly, Direct or Caused) '' Welles is taken back to Woodbury and is interrogated by the Governor. After he tells him the location of his fellow soldiers, Welles is killed on the Governor's orders or by himself personally. * The Governor ''(Zombified, Direct or Caused, Off-Screen) His decapitated zombified head is then placed into one of the Governor's fish tanks. Sometime later, Welles' zombified head was either put down, destroyed, or consumed by fire when the Governor burned down Woodbury. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Welles has killed: *Wilson (Indirectly Caused) *Brady (Indirectly Caused) *6 unnamed U.S. Military Soldiers (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Brady After the helicopter crashed, Welles told the Governor where Brady and the other Army National Guardsmen were, hoping that the Governor would bring them back safely to Woodbury. After finding Brady and the rest of the men, Brady was overjoyed when he found out Welles had survived indicating they at least cared about each other's safety. This relationship could not be developed any further as Brady was shot and killed and Welles was decapitated. Franklin Welles and Franklin, along with Sean, had a working relationship, as Franklin and Sean rode with Welles in the helicopter. Welles mentioned they had been through a lot together. When Welles awoke from his unconscious state after the copter crashed, he asked about his comrades and was upset to hear they did not make it. Sean Welles and Sean, along with Franklin, had a working relationship as Sean and Franklin rode with Welles in the helicopter. Welles mentioned the group had been gotten through worse. However, the copter crashed, leaving Sean in two pieces. When Welles awoke from his unconscious state after the crash, he asked about his comrades and was upset to hear they did not make it. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" *"Made to Suffer" (Zombified) Trivia *This character is incorrectly credited as Sgt. Welles on the AMC website for "Walk With Me", despite being referred to as a lieutenant in the episode. *In the novel The Fall of The Governor, a Fox News producer named Christina appears whose fate is similar to that of Lieutenant Welles'. Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Category:Season 3 Characters Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Category:TV Series Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims